lawl_toon_brother_location_remade_versionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel
On-Screen Appearance Angelic Descendant Gabriel descends from a heavenly light onto the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Pistol Test Gabriel will pull out a pistol, Examine it and then shoot the opponent. Unlike any other gun move, The gun will fire a white trail that can go through another opponent behind him/her. It's also a shield breaker. Gabriel is vulnerable when she's examining. Side B - Neck Chop Gabriel will dash behind an opponent and chop him/her on the back of the neck, Causing him/her to fall over. This attack can break shields too. Gabriel will just dash forward if no one is in her way. Up B - Angelic Teleport Gabriel will start levitating and then teleport to an area you choose. Gabriel will be left open when she's levitating, But won't leave you helpless. Press B after teleporting in time to teleport her underwear as a slip trap. Down B - Shogi Piece Gabriel will dramatically set down a Shogi piece. Each four pieces causes a different shockwave effect. The King This piece will form a shockwave from around Gabriel. This is the rarest piece The Bishop This piece will form an X-like shockwave from Gabriel The Rook Same effect as The Bishop, But horizontally and vertically The Knight This piece will form two explosions above the left and right side of Gabriel Final Smash - The First Trumpet of the Apocalypse A cutscene resembling the last parts of the Gabriel Dropout OP will play. Gabriel will have her trumpet out. Opponents will be shocked and try to stop Gabriel from blowing into it. Gabriel will blow into the trumpet and the final smash instantly ends with the opponents getting blown away from a big explosion. The Final Smash works better if Gabriel activates it if all opponents surround her. The farthest opponent receives less damage. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Groans) KOSFX2: Damn you!... Star KOSFX: (Echoed squeal) Taunts Up: (Makes a few funny faces then chuckles) Sd: Humanity can die and go to hell for all I care... Dn: Weak. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Raphiel lifts Gabriel's arm and says) The winner is Gab-chan! Victory 2: (Walks from the right side then looks at you) Victory 3: (Picks up her halo, rubs it and places it on her head) Victory 4: (Against Satania) Listen, you damn demon, You caught me in one hell of a bad mood! Screw with me, and I'll smash open that empty skull of yours! Lose/Clap: (Laying on her hands and knees) Lose/Clap: (If beaten by Satania) (Stands there, looking pissed off) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description '''Gabriel White Tenma '''is an angel who was the top of her class but turned into a slob after becoming addicted to video games. She is often lazy and unmotivated and has ignored or lashed out against anyone trying to order or boss her around. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Gut Punch *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Newspaper slap *Up Smash - Angel Shield *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Both hands *Pummel - Kick *Forward Throw- Kicks a door on the opponent *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *She can preform 5 jumps. First 2 regular and 3 using her angel wings. Cons *Her walking speed is very slow. Symbol Angel wings Victory Music Kirby Hat Gabriel's hair and halo Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music * Moveset: Gabriel Dropkick (Instrumental) * K.O.s and Taunts: Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Skyworld Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Raphiel colors *Tapris colors *Panty Anarchy colors ® *Stocking Anarchy colors (B) *??? Trivia *Gabriel's and Toon Sabrina's rivalry is a reference to the game "Bayonetta" *Gabriel may possibly be the most OP character in Lawl Toon: Brother Location Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Starters Category:Gabriel Dropout Category:Female Category:Celebrities Category:Anti-Hero